


Marked

by Neko-Made-A-Smut (Nekhs)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blackfrost - mentioned, Cunnilingus, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Explicit Consent, Fainting, Light Bondage, Mental Link, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Shower Sex, Showers, Surrogacy, Tattoos, Telepathy, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Sex, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), everyone is a switch, sympreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhs/pseuds/Neko-Made-A-Smut
Summary: In which Nat was previously unaware that 'threesome with a tentacle monster' was physically possible, much less something she wanted to try.





	1. Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set just after Ch. 31 of my ongoing fic "[Observation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771552)," except I like to keep my long-form works porn-optional.
> 
> I'd suggest reading that story first, but if you're just here for the sex, the context goes thus: 
> 
> \- They're currently at the Avengers facility.  
> \- V is pregnant.  
> \- V hopped a ride with Nat and she's agreed to serve as a surrogate, since she has actual organs designed specifically for housing offspring and that's safer for Eddie, which is like V's topmost priority  
> \- And there was a nasty little fight with HYDRA, which Nat and V mostly dealt with, themselves. 
> 
> The mobile site is sketchy about letting me use tags that don't already exist. I'll have to fix that later.

Tony had taken the news that Venom was a bigger potential threat than previously estimated pretty well, all things considered. He had a lot on his plate, to be fair, enough that he let them go without asking any more questions about V.

V, for their part, wondered when exactly the man actually managed to find time to sleep. 

_ I'm not sure he does, _ Nat replied. 

The Widow had mopped up the neonazi thugs that HYDRA had hired easily enough, with a little help from Scream and Spider-Man. Then, they’d managed to sit through the interesting but decidedly unsexy little debriefing about the fate of the world. 

It was finally time to collect their  _ very special treat _ . 

Adrenaline had a way of reminding the body that all its functions were still  _ right there and ready to go, _ and as the Widow was still serving as the host to a very pregnant symbiote, their attentions were drawn like lightning to a rod. 

Nat shivered with foreign yearning. She  _ wanted, _ and it had been so fucking long - okay, she might have backed  **_Eddie_ ** into the wall, eyes half-lidded, letting V call most of the shots because fuck, he was okay, everything felt good, and  **_Eddie, Eddie, “Eddie,”_ ** she groaned into his neck, feeling the reverberation of his Other as much as she heard it. He was a little taller than she was, but that was basically everybody these days, and she could still sling him over her shoulder if she wanted.

“Babe - darling - ” Eddie caught her - their - roving hands with his own, halting them, and they shared a frustrated, almost needy whine. She was the Black Widow. She didn't  _ want; _  she left men wanting. Women, too, sometimes, it was whatever. “Stop.”

They hadn't exactly banked on him having the enhanced strength V had gifted him which, okay, was a flaw in the overall plan. It couldn't stop them, but it brought them up short for long enough to regain their senses.  **_“Our Eddie,”_ ** they growled, tugging at her wrists, and she knew this wasn't her own want,  _ this wasn't who she was, _ because she wouldn't have come on so strong and what the  _ fuck, _ were those  _ tears _ in her eyes?  **_“Ours,”_ ** and her throat felt thick with emotion. 

“Yeah, V, yours, always, but you remember that discussion about consent? This - I'm not about - this.” He held her wrists in his hands, catching her eyes. “You understand? If she can't say no, it isn't yes. Feel me?”

They were sulking, and Nat felt like she was falling, settling out into two parts, herself and the Other, the desperate, needy symbiote who wanted nothing more than to fuck Eddie Brock within an inch of his life. They were filled to bursting, and the only thing that could make the night more complete was to spend it in the arms of their beloved. 

“That's - whoa.” She stepped back, for a moment, and she felt the urge to fan herself. “That's - intense. Yeah. Fuck. You're - you're something else. Both of you.” She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. The thing was, she'd already decided on this course. 

She just didn't know a way to phrase it that wouldn't weird him out more.

“Lemme - step back a sec.” She tugged at her wrists, and he let go, which was good, because she needed space if she was going to think about anything other than jumping his bones and riding him into the fucking sunset.

He watched her. “You know you - don't have to do this, right? They respect a ‘no.’ I wouldn't have let them set up shop long-term if they didn't. You can tell them to fuck off, they'll sulk for a bit, but they won't force you to do anything you don't want.”

“I want, okay - that's - very much not the problem. There's a  _ thing, _ but it's - well, long distance is putting it lightly, we have an  _ arrangement _ , and it  _ isn't like this.” _ Inhale, exhale, she's the fucking Black Widow. Emotions were the first fucking thing she learned to master, and her treacherous body was a close second. 

Part of her  _ thing _ with Loki? No jealousy. Open-ended, full stop. Taking sex off the table was stripping a useful weapon from their hands - and a fun toy from the drawer. Apparently, sex could  _ absolutely _ still be fun a millennia down the line,  _ with the right person.  _

And honestly. Threesome with a tentacle monster seemed like something that really  _ should _ have been on her bucket list.

Of course, there was the weight in her abdomen that she was quite sure had formed itself into an egg.  **Hormones,** muttered the symbiote, bitterly. They sounded … 

“Oh, my god, I think we're having a mood swing.” The idea was utterly foreign, and if it weren't for the fact it had turned her insides into liquid heat and her emotions into a fireworks display, it would be funny. “This is - this is new.” A giddy grin split her lips at how absolutely absurd it was, even as V sulked deeper. “Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm still down to fuck your boyfriend - ”

Oh. Right. She'd said that out loud, with her human mouth. Red flushed her cheeks, and embarrassment crept in, which was also new. 

A smile twisted Eddie's lips, at that outburst, and it was very obviously trying not to become a grin. “You have no idea how vindicating it is to see them make someone else look like a nutcase, I'm just saying. Anyway, uh - ” He gave her a once-over, appreciatively. “If  _ that's _ the case - is there anywhere in this place that isn't loaded down with cameras?”

“Hell of a one-eighty, Brock.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “How can you know I’m me?”

His lips twitched in another smile, and he rubbed his hand over his mouth, absently. Hell of a  _ mouth, _ too. “You get a feel for it. I've spent enough time ignoring weird looks to know roughly what they're up to - ” He leaned in, keeping his voice low, “ - and when we both want the same thing, so the only question is when we're going to  _ take _ it.”

**Eddie.** The low purr in her ear rolled down her spine, into her belly, and - fuck it.

The thing about being a quasi-immortal super-soldier? Ennui set in hard and fast if you weren't game for some new experiences.

She raised an eyebrow, feeling the corner of her lips kick up in a playful smirk. “So, are we  _ taking, _ or you, hm?” She reached up, fingertips grazing the scruff of his chin, and inky coils of blackness swirled out, hooking around the back of his neck. 

He looked them over, and something in his eyes told her that he was looking at both of them, his beloved and their host both. “Hardly seems fair, you doing a hard night's work and then having to put in all the effort in bed, too. V, darling, can you hold her still, if I ask?” The love in his voice was genuine, and the ink in her veins warmed her heart. 

**“Yes, Eddie,”** there was a distinctly wet sensation as they shifted outside her body, forming their head behind her own, their claws wrapped around her torso. 

He grinned, reaching up to caress their skull, and the sensation sent warmth down her own spine. “Wonderful. And - like I said. Anything you don't want, you just let me know. A hard ‘no,’ we put a stop to the whole show, and that's a promise, arright?”

“You're sweet, but if we don't get to the good bit soon I might rethink letting you be the one to  _ take _ \- ” A shiver of sensation, and then her limbs felt oddly disconnected from her control. 

V dove under her skin, wearing her like a glove. Her eyes widened as V inspected her hands, holding them up.  **_“Small,”_ ** they purred using her voice.  **“Pretty. Ours, for now.”** Their tongue darted out between her lips, and her legs moved on autopilot back to one of the bathrooms. A shower sounded lovely, actually - a giddy part of her noted that she was already hot and wet. 

It would be a hell of a lot easier to clean up, and besides the legal implications, Pepper would literally murder Tony before he could even think of that kind of privacy invasion. 

They made a show of it, flowing with her muscle memory. There was nothing easier than enticing a willing mark into bed - or the nearest available surface - with a heated look and a slow, careful removal of every article of clothing that she was wearing, and this forced pace left her desperately aware of the way her blood pooled low, the need for hands - tongues -  _ anything _ on her body. 

She had to admit, they made it look good, though there was a definite pause as they looped a coil of their essence around the back of his neck, dragging him down for a hungry kiss, full of tongue and roving fingers. 

He hadn't been wearing a complicated outfit - a t-shirt and jeans wasn't hard to remove, but they seemed determined to make a production out of removing Eddie's clothes, too. He pulled back, a grin on his lips, and he pressed his forehead against hers. “Enough of that. You got her all worked up, the least you could do is let me get to work. Into the shower, love.”


	2. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eddie's story is etched into his skin.

The shower was a big, luxurious, walk-in affair, with more than enough room for two people. Eddie followed them into the shower - three people, she corrected herself - and she found that she liked the way her body was moving without her. It was a kind of surrender that she'd never experienced before. 

Still, her hand came up, tracing the thin line down his middle. Protective love coiled between herself and V, nearly knocking the wind out of her. 

“Scars tell a story,” Eddie murmured, one hand hesitantly skimming down to caress the mark on her hip. “Like tattoos you didn't ask for, kind of. It's a reminder that we're alive, that our story goes on.”

She found her hands roaming, idly. “You've got quite a few stories, Brock.” She traced the lettering on his right hip - a declaration of love, but the initials were A.W. 

**Annie,** and there was a flicker of affection in V's tone, warmth swirling through their veins. They loved Annie, even if it wasn't the same kind of love it had once been. 

“Are we just gonna talk, or are you going to show us a good time?”

“Why not both?” He grinned, his hand dripping away from the scar, trailing lower, skimming her inner thigh before pulling away. “I can do both at once, if you can.” 

He turned on the water, and she stepped out of the way until he found a nice temperature, just cool enough to not be scalding. She trailed her fingertips down a tattoo on his back as he worked. It was a sword, following the length of his spine and disguising the worst of the scar tissue. Crossing it was an old-fashioned quill, and she was reminded that his day job had been as an investigative reporter. The symbolism seemed obvious. 

A foreign yearning took her, and she rolled with it, wrapping her arms around his back. Black spilled out of her skin, tendrils wrapping around him skimming every inch of his skin.  **“You were hurt,”** V mumbled, their voice distorted as it emerged from her lips. They caressed his right arm with a tentacle, drawing him in closer.

“Sunny got it for me, love.” He smiled, and she could actually perceive the smile despite the fact that his head was turned away. “I'll be fine, I managed all this time alone in my own skin,  I can manage another week. This  _ is _ just until the kid's born, right?”

**“Yes, Eddie,”** the symbiote replied, and for Nat, the weight of reality began to sink in. She was really, genuinely, serving as their surrogate. The egg in her belly? That was a person, growing at an ever-accelerating pace within her actual womb, and she shivered with the realization. A part of her was afraid. It wasn't wholly rational - it was hardly like she would be keeping the kid - but she  _ was _ the Black Widow, after all. 

She had enemies. 

“I'll admit, this is all pretty surreal,” she murmured against Eddie's back. 

He shifted around, nudging her arm gently. “Oh, definitely. If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be taking a shower with any of the Avengers, I'd have called them a liar. If they'd told me it was the Black Widow, and she was bearing my child? I'd have called them delusional.” He hesitantly skimmed his fingertips across her arm, finding the ancient, thin line that traced around her left wrist - she’d had to improvise with the garrote bare-handed, and she'd learned why that was a terrible idea.

“Mm … and if you had told me that I'd be carrying a child - well. Things change.”

He grinned, softly. Pulling away, he drew her into the path of the water. “Let me take care of you. Both of you.”

So, they did. 

The shampoo was first, and she found her face in his chest. “I didn't know V could do hair,” he murmured, as he began to gently knead her scalp. She found her hands coming up, idly tracing the lines of a huge raven across his right pectoral - her left. One of the wings had been bisected by the weapon that had pierced his body from behind, but it had been touched up, recently. 

“I like the red better,” she explained, exploring the curling lines of a simple pair of words - they translated to ‘proud father,’ and Dawn's face flickered in V's memories. They'd taken the adoption seriously. “Not much point in trying to maintain my cover if I'm just going to end up in the world-saving business again, you know?”

He lathered up the thick, crimson curls, and there was a smile in his voice as he replied. “It looks good on you. Soft, too. V did good work.”

Warmth coiled in her chest and spread outward. Wordless pride filled them at the praise, and her own lips curled in a smile. 

She got the sense that the symbiote was still digesting their meal, which was fair. They'd eaten quite a few heads, over the course of the night, and she was pretty sure that the laws of physics bent cleanly in half to make enough room in Nat's body for their feast. 

Eddie stepped out of the way, letting her rinse clean, while he selected a conditioner and she wound down from the adrenaline high. Then, it was time for another round of gentle fingertips combing through her hair. 

“You've been in more than a few fights, haven't you?” It's idle, unbothered, and she finds herself nuzzling into his chest, soaking up the warmth of another person.

His voice held a wry smile. “A few. What gave it away?” He worked the conditioner all the way to the tips of her hair, and this time, he helped rinse it out. She watched his hands working through the vivid crimson. It was in the knuckles, mostly. He had scars of his own - his knuckles, his slightly-crooked nose, and defensive wounds on his forearms and back. 

“You've got a hell of a story,” she murmured, and kept her eyes half-lidded as she touched his nose, gently, a playful smile on her lips. Dragging him down, she pressed herself against him.

His lips tasted just as good as they looked, and better than V remembered. There was a moment's confusion, as she realized that her tongue felt longer than it should be, another moment of surprise as the pointed tip explored deeper than it had any right to go. 

They separated, both of them fighting for air. “Easier when V breathes for me,” Eddie manages with a smirk, dark chocolate eyes dancing with laughter. 

He found the soaps, easily enough, and settled on one that smelled like vanilla. She held herself still as his rough hands caressed every inch of her skin, rubbing the body wash in with a determination that suggested he meant to massage the slick substance into her very muscles. 

Heat chased his touches, little flamelets shivering across her skin. A low chant thrummed in the back of her head -  **Eddie, our Eddie** \- a yearning for more. 

They could take it, take  _ him _ \- but that wasn't the game. The game was that V would hold her still, “Turn her around, love, need to rinse her back,” or rather, mostly still, and - oh. Oh. He was kneading the muscles of her back, dipping his hands lower, working all of the tension in her body. There was no doubt - he was hard, had been for a while - he'd get to it. 

In time. 

“Mm, you're clean. Let's get you dirty again, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like using Tom Hardy's tattoos as a jumping-off point, but Eddie's a journalist from New York with an alien bodymate, so there's some differences.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all is well that finishes well.

“V, darling, hold her for us,” Eddie murmured, and a rush of delight rolled through Nat - the symbiote adored that word, the unity in it. 

He was non-specific, and they decided the best choice was physical restraint. The slightly-wet sensation from before was barely noticeable with the water hitting her back - more noticeable was how the water abruptly  _ stopped _ hitting her back, pelting the symbiote instead. 

The shower was oversized for two people. With V, it became cozy, even a bit of a snug fit, because they'd chosen the larger, masculine form. Taller, with thick muscles woven from the same pitch black abyss as the rest of their body, they easily reached nine full feet in height. Each individual arm dwarfed her torso, and yet they picked her up gently, carefully, one taloned hand seizing each of her thighs and spreading them wide.  **“Like this?”** Their voice rumbled through her entire body, and it sent pleasant flutters down through her core.

“Yeah, babe. Just like that, keep her open for me. You can feel it, too, yeah?”

Oh. Oh, that made sense. She grinned, softly, as puzzle pieces clicked firmly together.  **“Yes, Eddie. Want to feel you .… ”**

Eddie's fingertips slid down her middle, and the oversized pink tongue lolled out of V's mouth, coiling around her neck once. She sent a mental nudge, received a startled, pleased reply. The tip of the sensitive organ curled up, and she locked eyes with Brock as she suckled the tip into her mouth. 

He groaned, and his dick jumped so hard it slapped gently against her thigh. “Beautiful,” he grinned, eyes dark with hunger. 

And then, he knelt, slowly, dragging his nose down her chest, against her belly, along her thigh. She sucked V's tongue fully into her mouth, the kiss turning into an odd mix of fellatio, gentle pressure, and shark teeth. She wouldn't have guessed that could be hot, but there was an allure in the twofold danger. V could crush her windpipe in a heartbeat, or open their maw slightly wider and simply snap off her head with those teeth.

They chose not to;  she chose to trust they wouldn't, and it turned the deep kiss into a kind of deadly intimacy. 

She almost missed the first probing caress of another tongue, but V didn't, maybe couldn't. A rippling shudder rolled through them as his breath caressed her thighs, his tongue trailing after. Two fingers spread her lower lips, and he began to playfully explore between them. 

It was usually entirely within her skillset to feign pleasure if she needed to, except - well.

Firstly, she couldn't hide her physical reactions from V. They might be busily exploring her relatively absent gag reflex (and suppressing it further), but they weren't so distracted by their own hunger that they couldn't feel what was happening to her body. 

Secondly, someone had trained the boy  _ well _ . He was practically a natural, and in a few short licks, he'd found a pattern to draw low whimpers from low in Nat's throat, a pleased rumble from V's chest.

It didn't really take much of that to bring her to the precipice. V subtly squeezed, massaging their own tongue obscenely from the outside of her throat. She felt light headed, as though her oxygen was actually being restricted, and maybe it was. All the while, Eddie kept rolling his tongue over her clit, his rough fingers curling inside of her - it was too much, and she let herself tip over the precipice. 

V’s roar of delight was low, guttural, and shook the glass of the shower.

**“Again,”** they demanded, as the stars cleared from her vision. This time they had lost some of their humanoid shape, a vinework of black tentacles keeping her suspended. 

She was pretty sure it was some kind of sacrilegious, that the first sight she noticed after coming down from her orgasm was the Virgin Mary on Eddie's shoulder. Not for her, obviously; while she hadn't actually agreed to be Loki's priestess in any official capacity, he was also pretty much the only deity she'd ever properly venerated. 

Body worship  _ probably _ counted, after all.

**Eddie is no longer Catholic,** V offered, rumbling amusement in her skull. 

She'd heard a saying about that. Lapsed Catholics were basically guilty atheists, or something to that effect - regardless. Her eyes skittered away from the religious icon, and she licked her lips, eyeing his. “Kiss me,” she demanded - there was something heady about tasting herself on a man's tongue. 

“Thought I was taking, doll.” He grinned, playfully, nuzzling his way back up her body, trailing kisses up to her shoulder. “V, think we could fit - together? Wanna touch you - more directly, y'know?” 

Blunt, human teeth nipped the space just above her collarbone, and he gasped. 

A flutter of pleasure skimmed through her as V touched Eddie, just out of sight - a thin, decidedly phallic tendril wrapped around him in a corkscrew, from crown to base, a sheath that would add a unique texture to the act. 

If she focused, she could sense V's pleasure. It was muted, significantly - she got the sense that their species didn't generally feel things as intensely - but they'd done something, enhanced their own sensitivity, perhaps. Beyond that, though, there was a simple joy in sharing something so pure with their preferred-host, and gratitude that their current host was willing to allow it. 

_ Your boyfriend's pretty fucking good with his tongue, _ she sent, and it took all her remaining focus to form the words.  _ Not much of a hardship -  _ **_oh._ **

The thin tendrils caressing Eddie radiated a low hum of pleasure, rolling up and down his length. They angled him precisely at her entrance, demanding, and he obliged with a light chuckle. “Needy thing, aren't you, love?” His hands skimmed up her sides as he thrust, slowly, inside of her, and she felt her eyelids slide shut with delight.

She was still buzzing with the aftershocks of her own orgasm, and every nerve in her body lit up at the renewed contact. She tugged at her arms, and V allowed it. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, her legs hooking around his back, and thick bands of onyx twisted around them, caressing every inch of exposed skin between them. A girl could get used to this kind of overwhelming pleasure, and she remembered to let the low sounds of delight escape her throat, to let Eddie know just how well he was doing. 

And then, she felt exploratory black tendrils spread further. One pressed into her clit, humming almost painfully. 

The rest sank into V's beloved, hooking into his nervous system. Pleasure burst between them like fireworks. It wasn't entirely clear who came first, but that orgasm rolled through all three of them, lighting off another wave of delight, another, and another.

She wasn't surprised so much as amused to awaken in a knot of limbs on the shower floor.

Someone - V - had managed to turn off the water, at least, and they had wrapped themselves around the dazed pair like a thick blanket, drying them off and soaking up any errant fluids.

“Mn,” she managed, poking Eddie gently. “That - was something else. Did you know they could do that?”

He managed a vague, puzzled moan. “Kinda?”

**“We don't have to reveal all our secrets,”** V said, smug. In truth, they hadn't been entirely certain it would work, either. 

She didn't quite have it in her to stand, just yet. “We should - probably - what time is it?”

**“The sun has risen,”** V replied. 

Eddie groaned. “Love, you wanna help us get some kind of upright?”

**“Of course, Eddie.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. 
> 
> I'll admit that sex scenes aren't really my favorite things to write (just ace things), but there was a lot of interesting fluff to cover in and around everything, and I'd feel bad not letting 'em finish, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading. Check the collection for other stories in this AU, and have a great (insert time-appropriate farewell here). ♡


End file.
